torilfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Jak pisać wpisy na Toril Wiki?
Wstęp Jak zacząć pisać? Skąd brać informacje? Na Torilu korzystamy z podręczników edycji 3.0 i 3.5, nie późniejszych, które znacząco zmieniają świat gry. Jest to główne źródło informacji, lecz trzeba trochę uważać - korzystamy także z tych uniwersalnych, do całego DnD, więc trzeba uważać choćby na inne bóstwa. Nie wszystko, co się w nich pojawia, występuje w Zapomnianych Krainach. Podręczniki typowo do nich są aktualne, lecz ''uznajemy oficjalny timeline tylko do 1372 RD. Późniejsze wydarzenia muszą uwzględniać fabułę gry. '''Jak stworzyć i nazwać wpis?' Na górze strony Wiki jest licznik stron, a na prawo od niego pasek z czterema przyciskami. Po kliknięciu w pierwszy od lewej, z symbolem kartki, otworzy nam się okienko stworzenia nowego artykułu. W tym miejscu musimy nadać tytuł swojemu wpisowi, tak by od razu było jasne, o czym jest. Jest o Pcimie Dolnym? Piszemy "Pcim Dolny", ewentualnie "Pcim Dolny nad rzeką Uśmiechniętą" czy "Pcim Dolny w Dobrym Państwie". Tytuł musi zaczynać się z wielkiej litery, a pozostałe powinny być małe - oprócz nazw własnych, gdzie oczywiście może być ich więcej jak w powyższym przykładzie. Jaki wzór wybrać i czy muszę się go trzymać? Wszystkie wzory używane na Toril Wiki można znaleźć tutaj oraz w odpowiednich dla danego wzoru kategoriach (albo nadkategoriach). Wszystkie zaczynają się od "Wzór opisu ...", więc dość łatwo je znaleźć. Jeśli we wzorze jest infobox, jest on obowiązkowy dla danego rodzaju wpisów. Można też w nich znaleźć uwagi odnośnie pisania i informację, co w danym rozdziale musi się zmieścić. Nie trzeba zawsze się go sztywno trzymać, bo nie zawsze się da. Czasem nie ma dość informacji, czasem tekst wyjdzie po prostu krótki albo w danym przypadku wpis jest bardziej przejrzysty przy innej konstrukcji formatowania. Zachęcamy jednak raczej do łączenia ze sobą rozdziałów niż tworzenia podziału całkiem od zera, by między wpisami panowała mniej więcej jednolitość. Wtedy jest ładniej ;) Jak dodać infobox i czy jest zawsze potrzebny? W dziale "Pomoc" pod hasłem "infobox" znaleźć można obszerne artykuły o tym, jak należy tworzyć infoboxy. Jest to opcja nieobowiązkowa, dodatkowa, która w czytelny i treściwy sposób przedstawia najważniejsze fakty np. o postaci lub potworze. Jak formatować wpis? Korzystając z dostępnych narzędzi, aby wpis był możliwie jak najbardziej czytelny dla każdego użytkownika. Mamy tutaj cały wachlarz możliwości, które podobne są do tych powszechnie używanych np. w programie "MS Word". W jakim stylu i jak dużo muszę pisać? Styl jest ważny, powinien być jak najbardziej neutralny, niewyrażający emocji, jedynie przekazujący same fakty. Nie jest to pole do polemiki czy dyskusji. Wpisy na Torilopedii powinny być tak skonstruowane, żeby każdy odwiedzający miał z nich pożytek. Unikamy słownictwa niezrozumiałego, przestarzałego, skrótów myślowych i innych figur literackich, które przekaz mogą w jakiś sposób zakodować dla niewtajemniczonych. Ilość jest kwestią zależną od ilości tekstu, które dane zagadnienie omawiają. Z pewnością trzeba trochę wyczucia. Więcej niż trzy zdania, ale też nie należy rozpisywać się i tworzyć z prostego opisu wielostronicowej trylogii. Jak i kiedy podlinkować inny wpis? Co zrobić, gdy skończę pisać? Jak dodać kategorię? Dodatkowe porady i uwagi Postacie Warto pamiętać o tym, że postacie NPC mogą być wykorzystywane nie tylko przez Nas samych, ale przez innych graczy. Starajmy się więc opisywać je w taki sposób, aby mogły posłużyć w sesjach wielokrotnie, żeby można było je rozbudowywać o kolejne wątki. A te, które już zostały odegrane, należy wpisać w historię postaci. Głębokie, przemyślane postacie NPC to skarb każdej sesji! Rasy Jest to bardziej skomplikowana i wymagająca więcej rozwagi kategoria niż np kategoria. "Postacie". To w tym miejscu czerpiemy wiedzę na temat ogółu przedstawicieli danej rasy, która stanowi wyznacznik w odgrywaniu. Wszelkie informacje należy wpisywać z ostrożnością, aby potem nie doszło do pomyłek, które mogą rzutować na czyjąś wizję postaci w przyszłości. Im więcej ciekawostek i porad się tam pojawi, tym bardziej możemy się przysłużyć społeczności w bardziej wiarygodnym odgrywaniu postaci. Magia Tutaj można wykazać się kreatywnością. Wszak przykładów zaklęć możemy mnożyć w zasadzie w nieskończoność. Nie chodzi tylko o efektowne fajerwerki, ale też zaklęcia użyteczne w codziennym egzystowaniu postaci. Ich wymagania, efekt, a także odbiór danej szkoły magii na społeczeństwo. Bestiariusz W celu poszerzenia bazy potworów oraz ich usystematyzowania, poleca się korzystać z ksiąg potworów, podręczników D&D. Geografia Wyznania Organizacje Życie na Planie Materialnym Profesje i zawody Przedmioty Historia Roślinność Plany Twórczość graczy Jak edytować wpisy i informować o błędach? Czy muszę wypełniać okno opisu zmian, gdy edytuję wpis? Co zrobić, gdy chcę edytować swój wpis? Co zrobić, jeśli znajdę błąd w wpisie? Czy mogę edytować wpis innej osoby? Dlaczego ktoś edytował mój wpis? Autor: Eona, Korekta: DarkyKategoria:Poradniki